Pusher Mabel
by LeoPines1729
Summary: Mabel is trying to make Dipper and Wendy a possible couple again. Will she succeed or will she fail? Read to find out (Note: I know that in the real Gravity Falls, she ships Dipper x Candy. So there's no need to point that out)
1. Chapter 1

**Leo: Hello! We're at "Pusher Mabel". So here, Mabel Pines gets fed up waiting and tries to make Dipper Pines and Wendy Corduroy a couple again. GF Universe 1, obviously…Enjoy!**

 **I got this idea as an inspiration from a Gravity Falls fan fiction**

 **(Note: For Stanford and Stanley purposes, assume that the episodes after "Northwest Mansion Mystery" didn't happen)**

 **Part 1**

 **The Beginning**

(Backwards "Combined Cipher[L1] ")

"Where are Dipper and Wendy?" Mabel asked

"At Wendy's house, watching a movie" Soos replied

"So, it's a date?" Mabel questioned secretly hoping that it was a date

"Nope, they planned inviting their friends yet they were all too busy (including me), so that's why it's just them" Soos explained "Dipper is friend zoned, remember?"

"That's it! I'm fed up with waiting!" Mabel burst out "There's got to be something we can do about it"

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea—

"All ideas are good ideas![L2] " Mabel interrupted

"Well, Dipper may get mad when he finds out" Soos contradicts

*arguing continues*

 _Lots of yammering later_

*Dipper and Wendy come back from Wendy's house*

"What is the yammering about?" Wendy asks

"Mabel, if you're trying to make us a couple, you have to move on" Dipper tells his twin

"We weren't arguing about that" Mabel said "We were arguing about…um…what 'time wish[L3] ' we would make if we had to decide together"

"Ok, yet I've got my eye on you" Dipper responds then Dipper and Wendy go somewhere else so Dipper can explain what Mabel meant

*Lee comes in with Robbie*

"What's going on?" Robbie asks

"Trying to talk about Dipper x Wendy" Mabel replied

"Hello, they're no longer a couple, they're just friends." Robbie responds

"Yeah, though I got to admit…Mabel has a point, they'd make a good couple" Lee thought

"They're already a good couple, they just don't know it" Mabel replies

"1-16-25 21-23-10'4 11-23-22-19-12 11-9-2-19 9-10?" (20-15-8-8-19-6 8-15-10-19-5)

[L1]The one used in Gideon Rises

[L2]Reference to Society of the Blindeye (Season 2 Episode 7)

[L3]Reference to Blendin's Game (s02e08)


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper: I think I know what the code says.**

 **Leo: Really?**

 **Dipper: Here is what I think it says. *shows piece of paper with his guess written on it***

 **Leo: Correct!**

 **Dipper: Thanks! And nice touch on the code**

 **Wendy: Yea, it was as if Dipper heard the conversation between Robbie, Lee, Mabel, and Soos!**

 **Leo: Thank you! Anyway, enjoy Part 2!**

 **Part 2**

 **Mabel ponders**

(Whisper: Switch A and Z)

Mabel was lying down with Waddles by her side. She can't help thinking of Dipper x Wendy. She _so_ wished she didn't do what she did in the bunker. Maybe things would have changed. Just then, she remembered about the love potion. If she puts it in Dipper and Wendy's meals, they'll be a couple. Luckily all of the ingredients were each just a 10-minute walk away from the Mystery Shack. So she was easily able to get the ingredients. And when she followed the recipe she produced a pink liquid just like the one Robbie and Tambry ate in their fries.

"Yes! Now all I have to do is put this in their meals and Bingo!" Mabel said "They'll be a couple"

NZYVO KRMVH: YVHG DVMWRK HSRKKVI HRMXV 2012

 **In the next chapter we're going to see if Mabel's plan will work. Meanwhile, crack the code everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper: These codes are priceless!**

 **Wendy: Yeah, they are really cool.**

 **Leo: Thanks, and did you get the reference?**

 **Dipper: Yeah, Mabel is going crazy over WenDip in this fan fiction**

 **Leo: Yeah, anyway, enjoy Part 3!**

 **Part 3**

 **Romantic Spaghetti**

(Whisper: Key Vigenere)

(Keyword: WENDIP)

"Here are your meals" Mabel told them.

"Wait!" Dipper said "See that pink stuff?"

"Yeah…so" Wendy asked confused

"That's love potion" Dipper explained

"What?" Wendy questioned again still not getting it

"Psst…that was how Robbie and Tambry became a couple, they ate fries with love potion" Dipper explained

"So if we eat these, we'll…oh!" Wendy responded "Mabel, you've got to try harder than that if you want us to be a couple!"

"Yet what will you eat now?" Mabel questioned

"We'll make our own spaghetti" Wendy replied as they left the room

*Grenda and Candy Chiu walk in*

"What's wrong?" Grenda asked her friend Mabel

"I'm having trouble with matchmaking" Mabel replied "I'm trying to make Dipper and Wendy a couple again, yet my plan went bunkers[L1] "

*Ring shot*

"Maybe Candy and I can help" Grenda replied

"Sure" Mabel replied

"Yes, what is it?" Candy asked

"Matchmaking" Grenda explained "Mabel is trying to make Dipper and Wendy a couple, yet her plan went wrong"

"Oh!" Candy replied "Did you try love potion?"

"Yes" Mabel replied "Yet Dipper knew it was love potion"

"Well sorry, can't help" Candy replied "Yet we'll tell you when we have ideas"

"Anyway, hope you come up with good ideas" Grenda told Mabel "Bye!"

OSEUG BWFRO, JJP CBXZ "LARQLX" XO MA DVDPLRU CCEZRUAT

[L1]Joke Reference to the episode in which Dipper gets friend zoned…Into the Bunker

 **Don't worry, just because this plan doesn't work doesn't mean that they won't have more plans up their sleeves later on! Meanwhile, keep decoding!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mabel: Beware, Dipper! I've got Candy and Grenda on my side!**

 **Dipper: OK, yet that doesn't mean you'd win**

 **Wendy: Yeah Mabel…geez…**

 **Mabel: Yet it's 3 versus 2**

 **Dipper: True, yet if one of us knows the plan we can stop it.**

 **Mabel: Surely there's a plan which they won't know about, right Leo?**

 **Leo: Yes, it's in Part 5.**

 **Mabel: Yes! You 2 are going to be a couple!**

 **Dipper: Just because there's a plan we don't know about doesn't mean that it's going to work.**

 **Wendy: Yeah Mabel, just because there's a chance it'll work that doesn't mean it will.**

 **Leo: Anyway, enjoy Part 4!**

 **Part 4**

 **Romantic Picture**

(Whisper: Time to Plug in)

"Mabel, I just thought of a plan!" Candy exclaimed

"What is it?" Mabel asks excitedly

"You ask Dipper to go on your shoulders, so he'll be at equal heights with Wendy. Then I push her towards you two and finally, you lean your twin in and…" Candy explains

"Boom" Grenda and Mabel exclaim "Match made!"

"Yet what can I do?" Grenda asks

"I got it!" Mabel responds "Take a picture and share it to the world…then it'll be harder for them to say 'no' to a romantic relationship"

"Wait a minute! I don't even have a phone!" Grenda contradicts

"Borrow my camera. Don't worry I have 2" Mabel reacts

"OK, time for matchmaking!" Candy says

 _After the plan_

"What a picture!" Pedro thought "Wait a second! Why is Dipper facing the wrong way?! Unless…oh, I've got to let everyone know that this isn't really WenDip!"

 _5 minutes later_

"Look at this folks!" Pedro announced "Dipper's facing **_the wrong way_**! This isn't WenDip!"

"Huh?" Mabel and Grenda question

"Look! Dipper's facing the other way in your 'WenDip' photo" Pedro explained

"What?" Mabel, Candy, and Grenda all go "Dipper!"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the camera and all that?!" Dipper responds "Ha!"

"What's going on here?" Wendy wondered

"Basically…they tried to make a WenDip photo using us yet their plan failed because I knew what was going on so I faced the wrong way" Dipper responded

"Oh!" Wendy replies "Mabel, you've got to try harder than that!"

"YQD WQCO YC GXQD QLA MFJXO CHCAU VTPC?" (PJECF, IACXWJ, JXW NJXWU)

Here is the substitution code I used:

 **Cryptogram**

 **J**

 **E**

 **N**

 **W**

 **C**

 **R**

 **I**

 **Y**

 **T**

 **B**

 **G**

 **F**

 **P**

 **X**

 **Q**

 **M**

 **Z**

 **A**

 **O**

 **V**

 **L**

 **H**

 **D**

 **K**

 **U**

 **S**

Meaning

A

B

C

D

E

F

G

H

I

J

K

L

M

N

O

P

Q

R

S

T

U

V

W

X

Y

Z

Anyway, I'm having less time to post chapters yet I'll try to do them as soon as a week after. Will the plan in Part 5 work? Stick around to find out! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dipper: What was the substitution code used?**

 **Leo: Here it is**

 **Cryptogram**

 **J**

 **E**

 **N**

 **W**

 **C**

 **R**

 **I**

 **Y**

 **T**

 **B**

 **G**

 **F**

 **P**

 **X**

 **Q**

 **M**

 **Z**

 **A**

 **O**

 **V**

 **L**

 **H**

 **D**

 **K**

 **U**

 **S**

Meaning

A

B

C

D

E

F

G

H

I

J

K

L

M

N

O

P

Q

R

S

T

U

V

W

X

Y

Z

 **Dipper: OK, then. Let me decode it**

 ** _A few minutes later_**

 **Dipper: Done!**

 **Leo: Let me see**

 **Dipper: OK *shows his work***

 **Leo: Very good!**

 **Leo: Anyway time for the final part, Part 5!**

 **Part 5**

 **Mistletoe Maze**

 _During December 24, 2012…at Dipper and Mabel's house_

"We set up a big maze in the basement, don't worry we each know one way out and one of us would guide another person out" Mr. Pines explains "Whom do you like to go with, Wendy Corduroy?"

"How did you know my name?" Wendy asks

"Dipper and Mabel told me all about you" Mr. Pines explains "Anyway, whom do you want to go with?"

"Dipper, your son" Wendy replies "He's such a nice person to be with"

(Mabel secretly feels glad that Wendy chose Dipper…she was hoping for that so that her plan would work)

"Ok" Mr. Pines reacts "Who do you want to go with, Mabel?"

"Thanks, but I'm going to be OK alone" Mabel responds

"OK" Mr. Pines goes "I'll go with your mother"

 _A few minutes later_

*Dipper and Mabel's parents reach the mistletoe before Wendy and Dipper do*

"What are you doing?!" Mabel asks "The mistletoe was for Dipper and Wen…oops."

"Mabel!" Dipper reacts

"Mabel, can you PLEASE stop trying to make us a couple?!" Wendy angrily says to Mabel

"Yet it's not just me…Lee thinks you'd be a good couple as well" Mabel responds

"Well, we're just friends, and seeing the result of the mistletoe project that happened makes me think that…maybe, we're just not meant to be" Dipper says calmly "Maybe you should find something else to do asides matchmaking"

"Yeah, think about it, you were lucky Dipper was with ME when we were about to eat the spaghetti." Wendy agreed "If it was Pacifica Northwest and Dipper didn't know about it…boy would things be messy like pasta on the floor"

"Actually we're friends with Pacifica already" Dipper corrects "Yet I understand what you mean."

"If Wendy was sick so Pacifica came instead, your plan won't have a chance to work, Mabel"

THE END

So Mabel's plans failed and Mabel took more interests at golf, so every summer, she does that.

 **Dipper: Mabel's plan is putting mistletoe somewhere at my route, isn't it?**

 **Leo and Mabel: Yes it is. It's rather simple**

 **Leo: Jinx! You owe me some popcorn!**

 **Dipper: Look everyone. The 3** **rd** **code foreshadowed that all of Mabel's plans fail!**

 **Mabel: Really? What does it say?**

 ***Dipper shows what the code says***

 **Dipper: Not only is this a reference to Super Mario, it also means that WenDip won't be in GF Universe 1!**

 **Leo: Good decoding Dipper, as with all of the previous codes**

 **Leo: By the way, I posted it today, because I was originally going to post the previous chapter on November 3 yet there was a lag.**

 **Wendy: Anyway, time to say goodbye!**

 **All: Bye!**


End file.
